


Dangerous Cousins

by Theauthorformallyknownashobbitbabe



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cousin!AU, F/M, Laughes evily, Loss of Virginity, Sexy role play, this is your fault antis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:30:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7878376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theauthorformallyknownashobbitbabe/pseuds/Theauthorformallyknownashobbitbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey and Ben are cousins, they grow up and smut ensues. </p><p>Cousin!AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous Cousins

**Author's Note:**

> This is in direct response to the anties being so salty. Don't complain because this is YOUR fault.
> 
> Credit for this prompt and the dialogue of the Star Wars role play scene goes to MagaNerd on ff.net

Rey lost her mother when she was five. Mara was killed instantly by a drunk driver on her way home. As a result Rey's father, Luke, fell into a deep depression and sent her to live with her aunt Leia and Uncle Han for the summer while he sorted himself out and pulled himself together. He knew his daughter deserved better than a father who could barely function.

Leia and Han adored their niece, and were more than happy to take her in. Their fifteen year old son, Ben, was not so enthusiastic. But Rey won him over after a few weeks, much to Leia and Han's amusement. She soon had her cousin wrapped around her little finger, and was merciless about it. Luckily for Ben his cousin wasn't the type of little girl who wanted to play dolls. She was much happier climbing trees and getting dirty.

At the end of the summer the Solo's were sad to see Rey go, but her father had spent the whole summer studying Buddhism in Tibet and though he was still in morning for his wife, he could finally begin to put the pain behind him.

~~~~~

As they grew up Ben and Rey were inseparable whenever their parents found the time to meet. But as Rey grew up Ben found his feelings toward his cousin changing. When he was twenty-six and she was sixteen Ben discovered to his horror that he had a crush on Rey. He felt sick and guilty for days after that, but finally he told himself that as long as nothing came of it, it didn't matter. So things went back to normal, but once or twice he caught Rey staring at him, surely she couldn't feel the same way?

That all changed when he was twenty nine and Rey was nineteen. His mother called out of the blue and told him that Rey had been accepted to a collage not five miles away from where he lived. It was perfect she said, and Ben couldn't deny it sounded convenient for Rey. He had a rather large apartment which meant Rey could stay with him while she worked toward her degree in mechanics. She wouldn't have to worry about rent or roommates, and could focus on her studies.

He agreed with his mother and called his uncle and cousin to finalize things, but he felt uneasy. He hadn't seen Rey for three years, would his attraction to her return? He hoped not, but he convinced himself that it didn't matter.

A month later he picked up Rey at the airport and she jumped in his arms, hugging him, her wide hazel eyes sparkling. Yup, he was still attracted to her. Dammit.

They soon settled into a comfortable routine, Ben dropped Rey off on campus at 7:00, giving her time to get to her 7:30 class before getting himself to work at 9:00. They occasionally had lunch together, and by 5:30 he'd pick Rey up to go home. This lasted for a few months until Rey had saved up enough to get a used car. She'd somehow gotten a job at the campus book store within a week of starting classes, which didn't surprise Ben in the slightest. Rey could always charm anyone.

Once Rey had a car Ben threw himself into his work to distract himself from his cousin. He was a lawyer and could easily spend long hours at work if he chose. Rey took it in stride, but became distant, which irritated him to no end. But really, what right did he have to be upset? The situation was his fault, wasn't it?

~~~~~

Some of Rey's first memories were of Ben during that summer after her mother died. She'd loved him for as long as she could remember. And it only got worse as she grew up. But that was wrong, and besides, he couldn't possibly feel the same way, could he?

When Ben called and asked if she wanted to stay with him while she attended collage her heart nearly stopped. She barely managed to accept and hang up before she had a full blown panic attack. How would she cope living with him?

Luckily her father wasn't home at the time, so she had a few hours to pull herself together. When she saw Ben waiting for her at the airport her heart gave a painful squeeze. If only he wasn't her cousin, if only it wasn't taboo to love him. But she smiled and jumped into his arms anyway. If she couldn't have him the way she wanted she'd do her damnedest to keep a strong friendship with him.

The first few months were hard, he drove her to campus every morning and picked her up every evening. Being in his company so frequently was sweet torture. Luckily she'd gotten a job at the campus book store and it only took a few months to save up for a used car. But once she did Ben immediately distanced himself from her. It hurt, but she couldn't say anything, what if he knew she had feelings for him?!

So they carried on like this for the next two months. Then Rey's birthday came, and disaster struck. Ben had offered to take her out to dinner but instead she'd gone out with one of her classmates Jack. This was a mistake, Jack turned out to be the kind of guy who was only after one thing. When she rejected his advances he threw her out of his car, nearly a mile from home. As Rey made her way home it began to rain and tears ran down her face.

Luckily Ben was home early that night. When he saw her come in he grabbed a towel and bundled her off to the bathroom. He was blushing furiously when he handed her a tank-top, shorts and underwear through the door.

Once Rey had dried off and changed they sat on the sofa and she started to cry. Why had she blown off her sweet cousin to go out with such a jerk? She hated this, why shouldn't she tell Ben how she felt? It wasn't her fault! Yes, it might make things between them awkward, but surely the truth was better than tip-toeing around this forever!

"Rey, I'm so sorry. You don't deserve to be treated like that. Anyone would be lucky to get so much as a glance from you." He said hugging her.

"Thank you Ben. I- I have to tell you something. It's ok if you don't feel the same way, but I have to get this off my chest." She said, looking away and blushing.

Ben froze, she couldn't mean-

"I love you Ben, I've loved you since I was little." Rey admitted, her eyes closed, shoulders tense.

Ben's eyes went wide, was he dreaming? Had someone slipped him some kind of drugs? But no, this was real, this was actually happening!

"Rey, open your eyes and look at me." He said, using his index finger to tilt her chin up. She swallowed nervously and opened her eyes. Ben was looking straight at her, his dark gaze locked with hers.

"Rey, I've been in love with you for the last three years, probably longer if I'm honest." He said gently.

"But- what do we do now?" Rey asked.

Ben sighed, he was infatuated with his cousin and he couldn't deny it anymore.

"Well, obviously if we want to be together we can't tell anyone just yet. But once you've graduated, gotten a job, and I've made partner it won't matter. It- It's not ideal, and I don't want you to feel like a dirty secret. I'm not ashamed of loving you." He said firmly.

Rey nodded.

"And our parents will freak." She added.

Ben snorted.

"That's an understatement, I think my dad might actually hunt me down with his shotgun." He said snickering.

"He might want to, but I won't let him." Rey giggled, leaning over and kissing her cousin.

He kissed her back fervently, holding her close, as though she might disappear.

"Rey, you're on the pill, right?" Ben asked as he broke the kiss.

"Of course." Rey giggled.

Ben bit his lip for a moment, then he took Rey's face in his hands and kissed her senseless. His heart was racing, and his hands were shaking.

He got up, closed the blinds and shut off most of the lights. He certainly didn't want anyone to know about this until they had things arranged. He was well aware how his parents would react, how it would look, but he didn't care anymore. He wanted Rey, she wanted him, and that's all that mattered.

Rey looked a bit nervous when he came back to the sofa, so he just held her and kissed her for a while. Once she relaxed he started to kiss her neck and shoulders as he unbuttoned her tank top, exposing her small, shapely breasts.

Rey blushed and helped him remove the rest of her clothing. He groaned, she was more beautiful than he'd ever imagined.

"Are you sure you want this?" Ben asked, from what he knew of Rey she was probably a virgin, and he didn't want to push her.

"Ben, you're the only man I've ever loved. Of course I'm sure- I've just never done this before." She admitted.

Luckily Ben had a blanket hanging on the back of his sofa. So he quickly tucked it under Rey and let her undress him. Her hands shook and he ended up having to help her, but he didn't mind. He realized then why he'd never seriously dated anyone, he'd been waiting for Rey.

Once he was undressed he gently pressed his cousin back on the sofa and lay himself atop her. She shivered as he began to suckle on the soft skin of her neck, and when he worked his way down to her breasts she gasped and arched her back.

"Ben." She moaned.

He smirked and slid a hand between her legs, gently parting her folds and rubbing her clit. She bit her lip when he worked his fingers inside her and began to pump them in and out of her virginal sex. After only a few moments she was writing beneath him and gasping his name.

Before she could recover Ben lined his hard, thick cock up with her sex and thrust, spreading her open and claiming her virginity. Rey yelped and reflexively wrapped her legs around his hips. It took a few moments for her pain to fade, he was huge and she was tight.

"Rey, you're so tight." He groaned, holding her close and stroking her hair.

Rey clung to him, pressing kisses to his full lips and his jaw. Soon enough her pain was gone and she bucked her hips sharply, letting him know it was time to move. Ben had to bite back a loud moan when he felt her hips snap against his.

He couldn't believe this was happening, that he'd just taken his sweet, beautiful cousin's virginity. Rey spread her legs as wide as she could when he began to thrust. It was still a bit uncomfortable, but that feeling didn't last long as he began to ride her. She moaned wantonly at the thought that she was his now.

As his cock pleasured her Rey's eyes rolled into the back of her head, and when he came inside her she followed, barely avoiding screaming his name.

~~~~~

After the first time there was rarely a night when Ben didn't fuck her as long and hard as he could. Rey learned that she was definitely a sub, she loved being held down and taken roughly, though Ben was always careful with her. After a few weeks they began to experiment with different kinks. They found the idea of Rey getting pregnant was incredibly arousing to them both, though they had no desire to actually let that happen.

As a result Rey got an implant so she wouldn't have to worry about forgetting the pill and they wouldn't need to bother with condoms. Rey's favorite game was pretending to be a helpless maiden, caught by a creature who intended to get her pregnant and keep her as his mate.

Ben found it amusing, and the idea of knocking his cousin up was really hot so he happily went along with it.

Rey lay on her stomach, spread out and tied to the bed posts.

"What are you going to do?" She asked, her voice quavering.

It occurred to Ben that Rey could've been an amazing actress if she'd wanted to.

"I'm going to deflower you and breed you." He growled, kissing Rey's shoulder.

Rey gasped dramatically.

"No, please! I can't belong to you!" She cried, almost making Ben chuckle at her dramatics.

"Of course you can my sweet, just give yourself to me." He whispered, in Rey's ear, making her shiver.

"Oh!" Rey moaned as he began to fondle her sex.

It turned her on immensely to imagine herself helpless, unable to escape Ben, the creature who'd decide to deflower and breed her. This time he was a rare male harpy who'd snatched her from her palace and carried her to his nest, high in the mountains to mate with her.

"Please, I can offer you anything if you let me go, jewels, silver even gold!" She pleaded with a grin. She loved sexy roleplaying with Ben.

This time Ben did chuckle, he couldn't help it. She was adorable when they played their little bedroom games.

"Nothing is as valuable to me as having a mate, I've captured you girl, so you belong to me, and I shall breed you as often as I choose." He whispered, kneeling on the bed as he lined his cock up with her dripping sex and thrust. He held her hips firmly as he began to pound inside her.

Rey groaned as he fucked her. She imagined herself as a helpless virginal princess, being claimed by Ben, a harpy who looked human but had wings, talons on his fingers, and bird feet.

"That's right girl, give in, surrender yourself to me." He whispered silkily.

Rey moaned wantonly at Ben's words. He always knew just how to set her off.

"Ohhh, yes I'm yours. Take me, breed me!" Rey gasped, enjoying herself immensely.

Ben chuckled, he loved making Rey cum, he'd do it all day if he could.

"Yes, you belong to me, your body is mine to do with as I wish." He added, gasping as Rey came, clenching down on his cock helplessly as she bucked against him.

He groaned as he filled his cousin's womb with his seed. Knowing she wouldn't get pregnant he could let go and cum inside her as much as he wanted. He gently kissed Rey's shoulder and dismounted, untying her and kissing her deeply before laying beside her and taking her in his arms. They both had smiles on their faces as they fell asleep.

~~~~~

Rey did spectacularly in her classes and during her second year of collage his parents and her father showed up unannounced during christmas break. Luckily Ben had guessed this might happen, as his parents had tended to show up unannounced for the first few years he'd been on his own. Otherwise they might very well have been caught.

Christmas was nice, but after a week and a half Rey and Ben were in desperate need of each other. So as soon as Luke, Leia and Han were gone they retrieved a deck chair from the porch, cleaned it off and carried it to their bedroom.

They'd thoroughly enjoyed the new Star Wars and to their surprise two of the characters looked exactly like them! They even had the same names! Ever since they'd seen the movie they'd been dying to try out some sexy role-play to do with the characters. Before long Rey was naked, tied down to the deck chair by her wrists and ankles.

"Do you think you deserve a reward, slave?" Ben asked with a grin.

"Yes please master." Rey moaned as he lapped at her sex.

Then he got on his knees and traced his cock around her sex teasingly.

"Come on, beg for it." He taunted, making Rey gasp.

"Please master, I want your cock inside me, spread me open, make me yours!" Rey pleaded.

She needed him. Ben chuckled darkly, enjoying this game quite a bit. He felt Rey shiver as he mounted her, and kissed her tenderly as his cock slid deep inside her. Rey sighed and arched her back as her cousin made love to her.

It felt so good, so right to have him inside her, spreading her open. As Ben rode his beautiful cousin he nipped at her neck and shoulders. She was the best thing to ever happen to him, and he still couldn't believe she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

By this time Rey had the ability to cum as hard as possible and still stay silent. So when she clenched around Ben's hard, thick cock her lips parted in a silent scream of pleasure. Ben gasped as he felt her cum and quickly followed her, spilling his seed deep inside her womb.

~~~~~

The next two years went by as quickly as the last two, and before they knew it Ben made partner and Rey graduated and secured a job at a high-end auto detailing shop. There was nothing to stop them from being together now.

One evening after dinner Ben took Rey out to her favorite bakery and hid a slim silver ring in her eclair. He'd had the hardest time finding a ring for Rey, as she favored semi-precious stones rather than diamonds and had a rather minimalist style. But finally he'd managed to track down a ring online. It was perfect, with a simple twisting design and a single diamond-cut moonstone set in the band. To say he was nervous would have been a vast understatement. This was the defining moment of his life. What if she didn't want to marry him? What if she hated the ring and expected a diamond? Oh god, he felt like he might be sick.

Rey noticed Ben was nervous and remembered the many searches she'd seen on his laptop history for 'Rings with a silver band, and a single semi-precious stone'. She smirked to herself. But she didn't want to ruin things, he'd obviously been planing this for a while. So when she took a bite of her pastry and bit down on something hard she acted surprised. Rey snatched up a napkin and spit the ring into it. When she saw the ring her breath caught, it was perfect, a diamond-cut moonstone set in a twisted silver band. She looked up at Ben, honestly surprised that he'd paid attention to the jewelry she wore.

"Ben, this is gorgeous!" Rey exclaimed as she cleaned off the ring with her napkin and slid it on.

"Does that mean yes?" Ben asked, still looking nervous.

Rey arched an eyebrow. Was he serious? After four years he didn't know she wanted to marry him? She would have laughed if she hadn't been afraid to hurt his feelings.

"Ben, you're the only man I've ever loved. What do you think? Of course the answer is yes!" She answered with a wide smile.

Ben sighed in relief and kissed her. He'd never been happier in his life. When Rey got her fiancé home she practically dragged him to the bedroom. Once she got him there she stripped and led him to the bed.

"Come here Ben." Rey said, patting the bed beside her and grinning.

Ben complied, removing his shirt and sitting beside her.

"Ben, there's something I've been wanting to try, is that ok?" She asked slyly.

Ben knew that look, it was the same look she'd give him when they were children and she was about to suggest something that would get them both in trouble. But far be it from him to ruin her fun.

"Rey, you know you can do whatever you want with me." He teased, kissing the tip of her nose.

Rey giggled, and straddling his hips pressed him back onto the bed. Ben gasped in surprise when Rey slid down his body and unzipped his fly, she'd never gone down on him before, though she'd jacked him off a few times when he was stressed.

He groaned as she took out his cock and began to kiss and lick it, swirling her pink tongue around the head.

"You- you've been reading up on this haven't you?" He panted.

The gleam in her her wide, hazel eyes told him all he needed to know. How long had the little minx been planing this? Then she took her mouth off him and slid back up his body to kiss him. God, he'd never wanted anyone like he wanted his cousin Rey.

With a naughty smirk she slid back down between his legs and began to lick the shaft of his cock, occasionally kissing it as well while looking him in the eyes. Then she took him in her mouth as deeply as she could, which was more than he would've expected. His eyes widened when her lips touched his groin. How had she learned to deep throat?! She set a fast pace and before long he was close to cumming.

"Rey, I'm- I'm gonna cum-" He warned her.

But she just hummed and kept up the pace. After a few moments he came, spilling his seed down her throat. She moaned and eagerly swallowed, licking her lips as she let his member slip from her mouth.

"Oh my god Rey, where- how-" Ben sputtered.

"The Internet is a very useful thing." Rey answered with a giggle.

~~~~~

Rey loved everything about Ben, and was not about to give him up if her father, aunt and uncle objected. They'd decided to be honest about their relationship and give them a chance to understand, if they didn't, then a trip to Vegas would be in order. Though they both hoped it wouldn't come to that.

Surprisingly Han was the only one who got upset.

"Leia, I'm gonna need my shot gun." He said, staring at his son while Luke and Leia were struck speechless.

Hearing that Rey immediately got up and stood between her uncle and her cousin.

"Uncle Han, I was the one who started it. I love Ben, and I want to marry him. I understand this seems strange to you, but we love each other and we want you guys to be at our wedding." She explained calmly.

"How on earth did this happen?" Leia asked, finally speaking up.

"It was always waiting to happen to be honest." Rey replied, setting down beside Ben.

No one looked particularly pleased, but Luke, Leia and Han accepted Ben and Rey's decision to be together. They kept their mouths shut though they had concerns, and eventually they saw for themselves how happy Ben and Rey were together.

**Author's Note:**

> *Holds out tin cup* Comments plz?


End file.
